O Rosto
by Viviane S
Summary: Eles dizem que algo horrível aconteceu naquele dia. Mas Kagome não consegue se lembrar de nada nem mesmo do menor detalhe. Eles dizem que, com o tempo, ela se lembrará. Mas Kagome vai ter que descobrir, ainda que a resposta esteja 7 palmos abaixo da terra
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**S**onhei que estava desenhando uma linha prateada.

Minha prancheta de desenho estava apoiada em uma parede branca. E enquanto eu olhava para o papel branco, minha mão se movia lentamente, de maneira constante. A linha que eu desenhava se esticava, prateada, em cima da folha de papel.

Em um tom prateado brilhante.

Um tom prateado frio.

Desenhei outra linha prateada. E, depois, um círculo.

Puxei a folha da prancheta e passei a mão sobre a folha em branco que estava embaixo. Depois, comecei a desenhar outra linha prateada.

No sonho, senti um calafrio enquanto a linha prateada se estendia sobre a folha.

De repente, senti muito frio.

Prata é uma cor fria. Fria como metal. Cinzenta como o inverno.

Que sonho estranho, lembrei ter pensado no meu sonho.

Eu sabia que estava sonhando. Sabia que não podia estar desenhando de verdade uma cor prateada tão brilhante.

Comecei uma nova linha. Reta e muito delgada. Uma fina linha prateada.

Enquanto a linha cortava a folha, uma cor pingava dela.

A cor vermelha.

Um vermelho profundo escorria dos dois lados da linha prateada. Molhado e brilhante, o vermelho escorria pela folha toda.

A linha prateada cortava o papel.

O papel sangrou. A cor mais escura se espalhou, foi se espalhando até cobrir a folha branca.

Acordei do sonho, acordei gritando.

Por que gritei?

Era apenas uma linha prateada.

Apenas um desenho prateado e vermelho.

Apenas um sonho.

Então, por que eu gritei?

Eu não lembro.

Não lembro mesmo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

**D**epois do acidente, acho que entrei em choque.

Perdi parte de minha memória. Um pedaço da minha vida havia fugido de mim.

Não lembro de nada daquela semana. Ou das semanas seguintes.

Vejo o outono passado e o começo do inverno como um borrão escuro. Era como ver um reflexo turvo nas águas escuras de um lago profundo.

Posso ver as ondas, mas não tenho certeza quanto aos rostos. Ou quanto aos movimentos das figuras escuras na água.

O que aconteceu naquela semana?Naquele dia?

Por que não me lembro do acidente?

O Dr. Bankotsu diz que minha memória voltará. Um dia, os eventos daquela semana voltarão, exatos e claros.

O Dr. Bankotsu diz para eu não me apressar. Às vezes, acho que ele não _quer_ que eu me lembre.

Talvez, tudo seja horrível demais. Talvez, eu me arrependerei se souber a verdade.

Talvez, seja melhor eu não lembrar. Será que devo ser grata pela grande lacuna na minha memória?

O Dr. Bankotsu me disse para eu continuar vivendo minha vida normalmente. E eu tento.

Mas meus amigos não são mais os mesmos.

Às vezes, vejo Ayame me olhando, com seus olhos verdes, pálidos, concentrados em mim. Como se estivesse me estudando, tentando entrar no meu cérebro.

Kikyou está sempre me dizendo para eu ir com calma. "Vá com calma, Kagome", como se eu estivesse doente. Como se tivesse algum tipo de deficiência.

Ayame e Kikyou parecem ter muito cuidado quando estão perto de mim. Elas estão sempre trocando olhares que eu não deveria ver. Parece que estão sempre me observando cuidadosamente.

Observando _o quê_?

Observando para ver se perco o controle? Observando para ver a pobre Kagome se decompor como um ovo quebrado, e ver todas as minhas vísceras se espalharem como uma gosma amarela?

Tenho tido pensamentos estranhos desde o acidente no outono passado.

Não posso evitar.

O Dr. Bankotsu diz que é perfeitamente normal.

Eu sou assim. Kagome Higurashi. Perfeitamente normal. Acho que _pareço_ bem normal. Tenho uma altura mediana e peso 54 quilos. É dentro do ideal para uma aluna do ensino médio.

Até que meu visual é bem certinho. Estou mais para o estilo patricinha do que para o estilo rebelde.

Tenho cabelos castanhos, compridos e ondulados. Olhos castanho-claros. Grandes e redondos. São o que tenho de melhor. E sardinhas claras nas bochechas que me fazem parecer ter doze anos de idade!

Eu acho que tenho um belo sorriso. Eu não sorrio tanto quanto sorria antes.

Mas apesar dos meus pensamentos estranhos, apesar das lacunas no meu cérebro, acho que minha aparência está boa.

Não sou tão bonita quanto Kikyou, não tenho sua beleza sombria e exótica. E eu adoraria ter as grossas tranças ruivas de Ayame, seus lábios vermelhos e carnudos e seus arredondados olhos, que têm um tom verde bem suave.

Mas eu não sou feia.

Pelo menos, é o que Kouga diz.

O velho e bom Kouga. Ele tem sido muito leal a mim. É muito atencioso.

Não sei o que faria sem ele. Tenho muita sorte de tê-lo ao meu lado por tanto tempo.

Ayame me lembra como tenho tanta sorte quase todos os dias. Ela é uma boa amiga, mas não tenta esconder seu ciúme.

-Kouga é _demais_! – Ayame disparou alguns meses atrás. – Veja só aquele corpo!

-Ayame, dá um tempo – resmunguei.

Nós estávamos nas arquibancadas da Shadyside High assistindo a uma luta livre contra Waynesbridge. Kouga não é exatamente o maior lutador do mundo. Ele é grande e tem uma aparência atlética. Mas não se exercita tanto quanto deveria.

O cara com quem lutava era baixo, gordo e peludo. Ele parecia um urso e estava em cima de Kouga no tatame, prendendo-o com uma espécie de chave-de-braço.

O rosto de Kouga estava bem vermelho. Ele não parecia estar muito satisfeito.

Ayame segurou suas tranças ruivas com as duas mãos. Estava com uma expressão tensa no rosto, como se estivesse lutando junto com Kouga.

De alguma maneira, Kouga conseguiu se livrar da chave-de-braço do seu oponente dando um giro. Ele puxou o cara peludo para o chão. Os dois estavam gemendo, os dois, agora, com o rosto bem vermelho. Kouga prendeu-o e ficou de pé com um pulo.

-Uau! – Ayame gritou, aplaudindo com força. – Uau!Muito bem, Kouga!

Kouga estava ofegante. Até mesmo lá das arquibancadas, eu podia ver o suor escorrendo da testa dele, embolando seus cabelos negros.

Ele ajudou a levantar seu oponente do chão. Depois, ele ergueu sua cabeça e sorriu para mim.

Bem, eu _acho_ que ele estava sorrindo para mim.

Ayame sorriu e acenou para ele, como se ele estivesse sorrindo para ela!

Pelo menos, Ayame é sincera quanto a isso. Ela não tenta esconder quanto gosta Do Kouga.

Ela está sempre flertando com ele, embora ele seja meu namorado. Às vezes, ele flerta de volta. Zoando com ela.

Mas não acho que ele a leve a sério.

Como disse, ele tem sido muito fiel a mim, Maravilhoso demais.

Todas as minhas amigas têm sido maravilhosas.

Só queria que não tivessem tanta cautela quando estivessem perto de mim. Só queria que não tivessem tanto cuidado com o que falam.

Eu sei o que estão pensando. Eu sei o que passa na mente delas.

Devem ficar imaginando se minha memória voltou de repente.

Mas têm medo de perguntar.

Elas não falarão sobre aquela semana de novembro passado. Sobre o acidente. Nunca falam sobre isso na minha frente.

Talvez, elas também não queiram lembrar.

Talvez, elas pensem que quem teve sorte fui eu. Talvez, elas desejem que pudessem perder a memória também.

Mas eu não acho que tive tanta sorte. Pois as perguntas estão me deixando louca.

O que aconteceu naquela noite?

Foi tão horrível assim?

E por que fui _eu_ que fiquei em estado de choque?


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**A**pertei minha bochecha contra o ombro de Kouga. Eu gostava do cheiro de sua loção após barba: fresca e doce.

Na primeira vez que ele a usou, ri dele. Kouga só se barbeia duas vezes por semana, porém ele usa a colônia de barba todos os dias.

Depois de um tempo, comecei a gostar dela.

Levantei a cabeça e beijei-o.

Precisávamos ser rápidos. Estávamos sentados na poltrona de couro verde do estúdio de Kouga, e o irmão menor dele, Kohaku **(N/A: ele era irmão da Sango, mas a fic é minha, eu faço o que quiser ¬¬")**, estava por perto. Se Kohaku nos visse nos beijando, provavelmente, ele acordaria a casa toda. Esse garoto é assim. Um pirralho típico.

A TV estava ligada. Um dos filmes da série "Máquina mortífera" estava sendo exibido. Eu gosto do Mel Gibson e acho que Kouga parece um pouco com ele. Kouga tem os mesmos cabelos castanhos ondulados e os mesmos olhos azuis brilhantes.

Mas nós não estávamos prestando atenção no filme. Kouga estava com os braços em volta de meus ombros, e nós estávamos tentando dar alguns beijinhos antes que Kohaku aparecesse de repente.

Ao ver a atriz de cabelos escuros na tela, percebi que, de repente, eu estava pensando em Kikyou.

-Estou um pouco preocupada com Kikyou – confidenciei.

Kouga resmungou.

Nós nos beijamos.

Ouvi passos atrás de nós.

-Kohaku, é você? – falou Kouga, olhando para trás, por cima do ombro, na direção da porta.

Ouvi uma risadinha no corredor. Kohaku ri de qualquer coisa.

-Cai fora – mandou Kouga.

-Venha me obrigar. – Essa era a resposta favorita de Kohaku.

-Tudo bem. Eu vou! – Kouga ficou de pé com um pulo, levantando-se do sofá, e foi na direção da porta. Ouvi outra risadinha. Depois, os passos pesados de Kohaku enquanto fugia correndo.

-Kouga estava beijando a Kagome!Kouga estava beijando a Kagome! – Kohaku cantou.

Balançando a cabeça, Kouga se jogou ao meu lado no sofá. Na tela da TV, uma poderosa explosão fez um prédio cair no chão. Kouga pegou um punhado de biscoitinhos salgados na tigela ao meu lado. Ele me ofereceu, mas acenei mostrando que não queria.

-Kikyou ficou magra demais – continuei. – Estou muito preocupada com ela.

-É, eu sei – Kouga respondeu com a boca cheia de biscoitos.

Dei um suspiro:

-Sabe, acho que o acidente afetou mais Kikyou do que qualquer outra pessoa.

Kouga engoliu. Ele não tirou os olhos da tela da TV. Não gostava quando eu começava a falar do acidente.

-Ela perdeu peso demais – repeti. – E você viu as olheiras dela?

-Ela sempre teve aquilo – insistiu Kouga, pegando mais salgadinhos.

-Nada disso – falei a ele. – Ela teve que ir a uma médica porque não conseguia dormir à noite.

-Provavelmente, porque vivia indo às festas – brincou Kouga.

Dei um forte empurrão no ombro dele.

-Cale a boca.

Ele deu de ombros e continuou com os olhos em Mel Gibson.

É isso que Kouga sempre faz quando tento falar sobre algo sério, qualquer coisa sobre o acidente. Ele faz uma piada.

Ele se recusa a falar sobre isso. Posso ver que os músculos dele ficam tensos. Isso o deixa muito desconfortável.

E isso me deixava maluca. Estou_ louca_ para falar sobre isso. Eu _preciso_ falar sobre isso.

Estou realmente preocupada com Kikyou.

-As notas dela estão muito ruins – continuei. – Ela nem entrou para o pelotão das melhores alunas este semestre.

Kouga deu um resmungo como resposta.

-Você sabe que Kikyou gosta de ser perfeita – lembrei a ele. – Você sabe como ela gosta de competir. Sei que isso deve entristecê-la demais. Ela tirou um "C" em Espanhol!Acredita nisso?É a matéria em que ela tem mais facilidade!

Kouga balançou a cabeça.

-Ela está confusa – resmungou.

Ele deslizou seu braço por cima de meus ombros. Eu me recostei nele, pensando em Kikyou. Quando o beijei, os lábios dele estavam com o gosto dos salgadinhos.

O filme terminou na TV. Os créditos subiam na tela.

-Você falou com ela – perguntou Kouga.

-Hã? – Não entendi o que ele queria dizer.

-Você falou com a Kikyou?Sobre perder peso e tudo mais?

Suspirei.

-Você conhece a Kikyou – falei, apertando a mão de Kouga. – Eu tentei, mas ela se recusa a falar comigo sobre isso. Ela não fala sobre nenhum dos problemas dela comigo.

Kouga franziu o rosto.

-Pensei que vocês duas fossem grandes amigas.

-Nós somos – insisti. – Mas ela nunca quer falar sobre ela mesma. Em vez disso, ela está sempre preocupada comigo. Sempre tentando me alegrar. Sempre tentando me ajudar. Sempre que tento falar sobre algo sério com ela, Kikyou me diz que tudo ficará bem.

Kouga concordou com a cabeça. Ele esticou a mão para pegar os salgadinhos, mas mudou de idéia. Uma expressão séria tomou conta do seu bonito rosto. Ele olhou fixamente com seus olhos azuis dentro dos meus.

-E tudo_ ficará_ bem – ele falou baixinho.

Concordei com a cabeça.

Era isso que todos os meus amigos viviam me dizendo.

Nós nos beijamos de novo. Os lábios dele ainda estavam com um gosto salgado. Eu não queria que ele se afastasse. Queria que o beijo durasse para sempre.

Mas nós ouvimos as risadinhas atrás de nós.

-Eu vou contar! – falou Kohaku.

Kouga pulou para ir atrás dele de novo.

Eu podia ouvi-los correndo no corredor, rindo e gritando.

Me recostei no sofá, fechei os olhos e pensei em Kikyou.

Ayame e Kouga tinham voltado ao normal. Por que Kikyou estava muito mais perturbada do que eles?

Claro, eu não podia responder essa pergunta. Ainda não me lembrava de nada que havia acontecido.

Mas eu estava determinada a descobrir as respostas.

Havia tanto para descobrir. Tanto.

Tantas surpresas reservadas.

E, depois, na tarde seguinte, o irmão de Kikyou tentou me matar.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**M**iroku Petrakis, irmão mais velho de Kikyou, parecia demais com a irmã, era assustador.

Os dois têm cabelos pretos, mais ou menos ondulados e mais ou menos encaracolados. Os dois são altos, magros e elegantes. Os dois têm olhos castanhos claros sob grossas sobrancelhas pretas. O rosto deles tem uma expressão forte. Eles se destacam nas fotos da nossa turma.

Miroku adotou um novo visual este ano. Ele furou uma orelha e usa um piercing prateado. Deixou as costelas crescerem, como também um cavanhaque preto sob seu queixo, o que fez com que os pais dele ficassem loucos.

Ele usa camisetas e calças jeans pretas, o que dá a ele um visual durão. Nada parecido com os outros garotos de North Hills, o bairro mais rico de Shadyside.

Ultimamente, Miroku tem se metido em encrencas. Pelo menos, esse é o boato que ouvi de alguns garotos que costumavam andar com ele. Disseram que ele só fazia besteiras, que estava bebendo nas festas e que se misturava com alguns garotos de reputação duvidosa de Waynesbridge.

Mas eu sempre gostei de Miroku. De fato, tive uma queda secreta por ele na terceira série e não tenho certeza se consegui superar isso.

Quando o encontrei no shopping Division Street depois da aula, fiquei feliz por vê-lo.

-Ei, Miroku! – gritei correndo pelo corredor do estacionamento. – Tudo bem?

Ele fez uma reação de surpresa exagerada, jogando suas mãos para o alto e quase caindo de costas.

-Kagome. Uau!O que você comprou?Alguma coisa para comer?Algum chocolate?Doces?Esqueci de almoçar.

Levantei as duas sacolas de compras que estava carregando e apontei para a loja atrás de mim.

-Só comprei material para desenhar.

Ele resmungou.

-Ainda está rabiscando?

-Ei! – dei um grito agudo. – Eu levo os meus desenhos a sério, Miroku. Eles não são rabiscos.

Ele achou graça nisso e deu sua risada de sempre, que tinha o som parecendo um assovio e que fazia os ombros dele subirem e descerem.

-O que está rabiscando ultimamente, Kagome?

-Cale a boca – respondi.

Ele riu assoviando de novo. Coçou o tufo de pêlos ralos embaixo do queixo dele e disse:

-Quer uma carona para casa?

-Quero, claro – Eu o segui até seu carro vermelho. Ele caminhava de um jeito pomposo, como um pássaro alto e convencido.

Um dos faróis do carro estava quebrado, o pára-choque estava com vários amassados.

-O que houve, Miroku?Um acidente?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Não sei. – Miroku abriu a porta do motorista e abaixou seu corpo comprido para entrar no pequeno carro.

Joguei minhas duas sacolas no banco de trás e sentei ao lado dele. O carro fedia a fumaça de cigarro. Vi papéis de bala espalhados pelo chão.

Decidi, assim que Miroku começou a sair do estacionamento, que aquilo me daria uma chance para falar sobre Kikyou. Talvez, Miroku teria algumas idéias sobre como ajudá-la.

Ele dirigiu o carro até a saída e, depois, parou na Division Street.

-Quer fugir? – ele me perguntou de repente.

-O quê? – Eu me virei para olhar para ele.

-Quer que eu continue dirigindo sem parar? – ele perguntou, devolvendo o meu olhar com aqueles olhos castanhos intensos. – Nunca voltar atrás?Vamos dirigindo em uma linha reta até não pudermos mais ir em frente?

Soltei uma risada curta e incrédula.

-Você está brincando...Não está?

A expressão dele não mudou.

-Você não quer fugir de verdade, não é? – perguntei, sentindo um aperto no peito.

Ele se virou para o pára-brisa.

-Tanto faz – resmungou.

Ele teve que pisar no freio com força para não avançar um sinal vermelho. O carro cantou pneu até parar no meio da faixa de pedestres. O carro atrás de nós buzinou.

-Só estou brincando – Miroku falou entre os dentes. Ele bateu no volante com as duas mãos.

-E como está a Kikyou? – perguntei, ansiosa para mudar de assunto. Miroku parecia estar muito tenso, muito emocionado. – Ela anda dormindo melhor?

O sinal abriu. Ele pisou fundo no acelerador, e o carro arrancou em disparada, cantando pneu.

-Sei lá. Pergunte a ela.

Ele soou muito amargo.

-Estou preocupada com ela – confessei. – Ela me disse que não tem dormido. Ou comido.

-Ai, ai – ele fez uma expressão de mau humor.

Dei um olhar zangado para ele. Mas os olhos dele estavam na estrada. Eram quase cinco e meia, a hora do rush, e as ruas estavam cheias de carros.

-Você é irmão dela. Não se preocupa com ela? – Minha pergunta saiu em um tom muito mais agudo do que eu planejava.

Ele deu de ombros novamente. Parecia que era mais eloqüente com os ombros.

-Ela está bem – respondeu, em um tom baixo e monótono. – Ela foi a uma médica na semana passada e aprendeu auto-hipnose ou coisa parecida.

-Como é que é? – Um caminhão passou correndo. Eu não tinha certeza de que tinha ouvido corretamente.

-Você sabe – Miroku disse, gritando para falar mais alto do que o barulho do caminhão. – Ela hipnotiza a si mesma para ajudá-la a dormir.

-Uau – respondi. Idiota, eu sei, mas eu não tinha muita certeza quanto ao que dizer. – E é seguro? – finalmente, perguntei.

Pareceu que Miroku não tinha me ouvido. Ele virou à esquerda, na Park Drive.

O céu estava escuro, quase preto. Ainda eram cinco e meia e já parecia que estávamos no meio da noite. Eu odeio o inverno.

-As notas da Kikyou – comecei.

Mas Miroku me interrompeu com um grito rouco.

-Não é fácil dormir na minha casa, Kagome! – ele berrou, batendo no volante. – Ultimamente, nada é fácil lá em casa.

Eu sabia que os pais de Miroku não estavam se dando bem. Os boatos eram que o Sr. Petrakis tinha ameaçado se mudar.

-Seus pais? – perguntei docilmente. Eu não queria me prolongar no assunto. Bem, aquilo não era da minha conta.

-Está uma zona de guerra – Miroku declarou, balançando a cabeça. Até mesmo sob aquela luz fraca, eu podia ver seus olhos sombrios, podia ver a expressão amarga no rosto dele. Amarga, mas misturada com um pouco de medo. – Na noite passada, eles começaram a jogar coisas um no outro – ele disse, continuando a olhar fixamente para frente.

-Ah, não – murmurei.

-Como crianças. Eles começaram a atirar pratos e copos um no outro. Havia porcelana quebrada por toda a cozinha. Eu...Eu tentei detê-los. Foi muita burrice. Eu... – a voz de Miroku falhou.

Soltei um longo suspiro.

-Que coisa chata – falei baixinho. – E depois, o que aconteceu?

-Mamãe foi correndo para o quarto, chorando e gritando muito. Papai saiu de casa. Bateu a porta. Acho que ele não voltou ontem à noite. Pelo menos, não o ouvi voltando.

-A sua mãe está bem? – perguntei, apertando a maçaneta da porta.

Miroku engoliu a seco.

-Não sei. Eu a ouvi soluçar a noite toda. O quarto deles fica bem ao lado do meu. – Ele baixou a voz para evitar que ela falhasse de novo. – Não é nada bom para mim, não é?

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Os pais de Miroku vinham brigando há meses. Kikyou me contava o que acontecia quase diariamente. Eles brigavam e brigavam, mas nenhum deles saía de casa.

Não era por acaso que Kikyou e Miroku andavam tão nervosos e inquietos.

Espiei para fora da janela, na direção das árvores escuras e das casas que passavam depressa por nós. Passavam muito rápido.

Uma mancha de sombras negras contra a escuridão.

Percebi que Miroku estava dirigindo rápido demais.

-Miroku, por favor – comecei.

Nós passamos direto pelo sinal de pare, no cruzamento da Canyon Drive. Parecia que ele não havia notado.

-Miroku, vá mais devagar! – gritei.

-Eu...Eu não agüento mais! – Miroku berrou. Os olhos dele estavam selvagens. Ele agarrou a parte de cima do volante com as duas mãos. – É demais, Kagome!Demais!

-Miroku, não!

Suspirei horrorizada enquanto ele dava outro grito.

E virou o volante com força.

-Eu não agüento! – As palavras dele, um lamento de dor, sobressaíam-se apesar do ronco do motor.

O carro derrapou, os pneus cantaram quando ele pisou no acelerador até o fim.

Girou o volante. Girou o carro.

Girou nós dois.

Girou para o lado.

E mirou.

Gritando o tempo todo. Gritando por causa da dor que havia dentro dele. Gritando enquanto nós estávamos rodando.

Cobri os olhos quando o enorme tronco escuro de uma árvore agigantava-se sob a luz dos faróis. Miroku estava nos levando na direção daquilo.

Miroku está tentando nos matar.

Esse foi meu último pensamento. Meu último pensamento na face da Terra.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**-A**i! – Minha cabeça bateu no teto com força assim quando passamos por cima do meio-fio. Um choque de dor estremeceu meu corpo.

Nós pulamos de novo. E de novo.

E fomos diminuindo a velocidade até parar.

Descobri os olhos.

Minhas mãos tremiam. Meu corpo todo tremia.

Respirei bem fundo, tentando acalmar meu coração, que batia rápido demais. Esfreguei a cabeça, que ainda latejava de dor.

-Miroku...

-Sinto muito, Kagome! – ele gritou.

-Estamos vivos – murmurei. As palavras saíram emboladas. Eu não estava pensando com clareza. Tudo ainda era um grande borrão. Um borrão escuro, que se agitava.

-Estamos vivos, Miroku.

-Sinto muito mesmo – Um soluço escapou da boca dele.

E, sem perceber, eu tinha me virado. E estava segurando-o. Nos meus braços. Sentindo o corpo dele tremer embaixo do seu casaco de couro.

-Estamos vivos.

-Eu virei o volante. Eu...Eu não podia fazer isso. Eu não podia fazer aquilo – ele gaguejou.

Eu o abracei com força, apertando a minha bochecha contra a dele.

-Estamos vivos. Estamos vivos. – Eu não conseguia parar de cantarolar.

-Eu não ia fazer aquilo de verdade – Miroku falou baixinho, com a voz trêmula. – Não mesmo. Eu não ia fazer.

Eu podia sentir que ele estava começando a se acalmar. Mas eu queria que o _meu_ coração não estivesse na minha garganta!

-Estou bem – ele falou de modo abrupto, quase friamente.

Ele me empurrou para o lado.

-Estou bem agora, Kagome. De verdade.

Voltei a me jogar no meu assento e olhei para fora pela janela. Estávamos no meio do jardim da frente da casa de alguém. Uma luminária irradiava uma fresta de luz amarelada na porta da frente. Mas a casa estava escura.

-Miroku, talvez seria melhor você não dirigir – consegui falar.

-Eu estou bem agora. De verdade. Estou bem. Estou bem.

Um olhar duro e frio fechou o belo rosto dele. Ele apertou os olhos. Agora, estava com uma expressão dura no rosto. Como se estivesse lutando contra todos os seus sentimentos.

Ele engatou a marcha à ré com toda a força, e voltamos para a rua.

O rosto dele permaneceu congelado naquele mesmo olhar frio quando começamos nossa volta para casa.

Ele não disse nem mais uma palavra.

-Seu irmão está realmente perturbado – comentei com Kikyou.

Era sábado à tarde, e estávamos lá em cima, no meu quarto. Era uma tarde cinzenta de fevereiro. Nuvens escuras ameaçavam jogar neve sobre nós.

Eu estava com a janela aberta apesar do frio. Meu quarto sempre está quente. O ar gelado era bom. Uma brisa forte agitava as cortinas.

-Hã? – Kikyou sentou na minha penteadeira, experimentou um ruge, um batom e outras coisas de um estojo de maquiagem novo que mamãe me deu. – Este é claro demais para mim, você não acha?

Limpei minha mesa e pus em cima dela um grande bloco de desenho. Eu havia planejado desenhar a tarde toda. Talvez, alguns auto-retratos. A visita de Kikyou foi uma surpresa.

Ela parecia estar entediada. Um pouco inquieta.

Eu continuava a falar um monte de coisas, mas parecia que ela não me ouvia. Imaginei o que realmente se passava na mente dela. Mas eu não queria perguntar isso a ela.

-Miroku não está bem – repeti. – Ontem à tarde...

-E quem está bem? – Kikyou interrompeu-me amargamente. Ela pegou alguns lenços de papel e começou a tirar o ruge do rosto. – Minha pele é muito escura. Isto não ficou bom.

Eu me virei e estudei o reflexo dela no espelho.

-Você parece estar cansada – eu disse.

-Ainda não estou conseguindo dormir. – Ela balançou a cabeça e começou a passar um brilho labial em seus lábios cheios. Um golpe de vento mexeu seus cabelos escuros e ondulados.

-Miroku disse que você foi a uma médica – falei, tentando parecer casual. Kikyou não gostava de que outras pessoas se metessem na vida dela. Até mesmo uma grande amiga como eu.

Acho que ela tinha vergonha dos problemas da família. As brigas intermináveis dos pais deixavam-na sem graça. Ela me contava coisas quase que diariamente, mas nunca senti que ela queria que eu questionasse o assunto. Então, eu não fazia isso.

Ela suspirou, olhando para si mesma no espelho.

-O nome dela é Dra. Kagura. Ela está tentando me ensinar auto-hipnose. Você sabe, para me ajudar a dormir. Às vezes, eu consigo, mas, às vezes, isso não dá certo. - Ela bocejou quando começou a tirar o brilho labial. – Preciso continuar praticando.

Eu a vi esticando a mão para pegar outro tubo. Depois, passei as paginas em branco do meu bloco de desenho. Abri a gaveta da mesa e peguei alguns lápis de carvão.

-Você está com as suas anotações de História? – perguntou Kikyou, virando o rosto para mim.

-O quê? – Não consegui esconder minha surpresa. – Você quer as minhas notações? – Kikyou era uma aluna exemplar. Eu, não. Ela nunca havia pedido as minhas anotações antes.

Círculos cor-de-rosa formaram-se nas bochechas dela. Ela virou o rosto.

-Eu...Eu não tenho conseguido me concentrar direito nas aulas, você sabe, tenho andado cansada demais e não prestei atenção em certos detalhes.

Ela parecia estar muito encabulada. Muito...Perturbada.

Tirei meu caderno de História da mochila e entreguei-o para ela.

-Tome, tudo bem.

-Legal, obrigada. – Ela se levantou para sair. Dei um passo atrás. Ela era muito mais alta do que eu. E eu sempre me sentia como uma menina de dez anos ao lado dela.

Eu a segui até a porta, ainda incomodada por causa de Miroku. Ainda esperando falar a ela sobre como ele estava perturbado.

-Miroku me deu uma carona para casa ontem – falei. – Kikyou, eu acho que ele precisa de algum tipo de ajuda. Ele parecia estar fora de controle, você sabe...

Ela se virou na porta do quarto.

-Kagome, pare com isso. Você sabe qual é o problema do meu irmão. – Ela levantou os olhos.

-Hã? – Olhei para o rosto dela, tentando entender o que ela queria dizer.

-O problema do Miroku é a Sango – ela explicou.

-Quer dizer...

-Desde que Sango terminou com ele, Miroku tem agido como um completo idiota. Às vezes sinto vontade de bater nele! – Ela girou o caderno de História como se estivesse batendo em alguém.

Pensei sobre o que Kikyou estava falando.

Sango Takahashi era outra amiga nossa. Com seus cabelos pretos, bem lisos, olhos castanhos-escuros brilhantes e com as maçãs do rosto perfeitas e rosadas, ela era a garota mais bonita da Shadyside High **(N/A: aê! Sango-Chan ta podendo!)**.

Sango era tão bonita que chegou a trabalhar como modelo em alguns estados do país. Todos na escola estavam convencidos de que, algum dia, Sango iria se mudar para Nova York e se tornar uma atriz ou uma super modelo.

Miroku não conseguia acreditar que Sango queria sair com ele. E nós também não podíamos.

Quando eles começaram a sair, só se falava nisso na escola inteira.

Eu sempre achei que Miroku levava a relação deles muito mais a sério do que Sango. Sair com ela ajudou-o a esquecer as brigas feias em casa.

Eu nunca tive certeza do porquê Sango decidiu sair com Miroku. Todos os caras da nossa escola eram loucos por ela.

Depois, como se esperava, ela o dispensou no inverno passado. Ela tratou o assunto com muita frieza. Pelo menos, foi o que Kikyou nos contou.

Miroku nunca falou sobre isso comigo.

-Miroku ainda está chocado – disse Kikyou, apertando o caderno de História contra a frente do suéter dela. – Já se passaram vários meses, e Miroku não consegue acreditar que Sango não esteja apaixonada por ele.

-Ele já ligou para ela? – perguntei.

Kikyou balançou a cabeça.

-De jeito nenhum. Ele está tão determinado que, eu acho, está esperando que _ela_ ligue para _ele_!

Kikyou riu. Foi uma risada vazia.

Eu não ri. Miroku quase nos matou no dia anterior. Eu sabia que os problemas dele não tinham graça nenhuma.

-Kikyou, alguém devia falar com Miroku – falei.

Os olhos castanhos dela reluziram.

-_Você_ devia tentar falar com ele. – A voz dela tinha um tom zangado. – Ele é impossível. _Ninguém_ consegue falar com ele.

-Mas, Kikyou... – protestei.

A expressão do rosto dela se suavizou.

-Não se preocupe com ele, Kagome. Miroku sabe cuidar de si mesmo. Você é uma pessoa muito boa. Você se preocupa com todo mundo, exceto consigo mesma.

Ela agarrou o caderno com as duas mãos. Os olhos dela ficaram fixos nos meus.

-Nós só queremos que você fique bem. Não se preocupe com Miroku.

Ela se virou e desapareceu nas escadas.

Fui atrás dela.

-Estou preocupada com Miroku. Não acho que ele consiga cuidar de si mesmo. Você não sabe como ele está chateado.

Era isso que eu _queria_ dizer a Kikyou.

Mas parei no corredor e dei um suspiro. Kikyou não queria falar sobre Miroku. Não queria que eu interferisse em sua vida familiar.

Voltei para o meu quarto. As nuvens lá fora ficaram mais escuras, com uma cor de carvão bem escuro. O vento soprava, fazendo as cortinas baterem na parede.

Aqui está fazendo um frio terrível, pensei. Fechei a janela e ajeitei as cortinas, colocando-as no lugar. Depois, atravessei o quarto, até a minha mesa, e sentei em frente ao meu bloco de desenho de novo.

Levantei a capa e coloquei-a para trás do bloco. Depois, remexi a pilha de lápis de carvão até achar um com a ponta fina, do jeito que eu queria.

Eu sempre acho que um bloco de desenho novo em folha é algo emocionante. Sabe como é, ele está lá. Vazio e limpo. Querendo ser preenchido com algo que nunca foi visto antes.

Sou uma artista bem talentosa. Tenho um olho bom para desenho. O meu traço é bem limpo.

Assisto às aulas especiais de arte na faculdade estadual em Weynesbridge. Todos os meus professores acham que o meu talento pode ser desenvolvido.

Estou tentando formar um portifólio, composto na maioria de retratos. Preciso me inscrever para o curso de verão especial de artes na faculdade.

Dei um empurrão para trás na minha cadeira de rodinhas, fazendo-a chagar até a parede. Eu gosto de desenhar em pé.

Fechei os olhos e tentei limpar a mente. Tentei tirar todos os pensamentos sobre Miroku e Kikyou da minha mente. Tentei tirar _todos_ os pensamentos da minha mente.

Depois, olhei para baixo, na direção da mesa, para o bloco de desenho, para a folha branca e nova. Ergui o lápis E comecei a desenhar.

Decidi que faria um rosto. Desenharia meu rosto.

O lápis arrastava-se sobre a superfície do papel. Comecei com os olhos. Sempre começo com os olhos **(N/A: eu também n.n)**.

Uau!Não eram meus olhos.

Os olhos que desenhei eram ovais. Meus olhos eram arredondados.

Inclinando-me sobre a mesa, olhei para os olhos. Parecia que eles olhavam para mim.

Preenchi as pupilas. Eram escuras. Olhos sérios.

Passei o lápis rapidamente sobre o papel, criando um traçado sutil da cabeça. A forma básica.

Vi que não era a minha cabeça.

Era um rosto mais magro. Com aqueles olhos escuros e sérios.

-Ei, o que está acontecendo? – resmunguei em voz alta. – Quem é você?

Agora, minha mão se movia rapidamente, terminado os detalhes.

Espere, não.

O que está acontecendo?

A ponta de carvão arranhava o papel. Parecia que ela se movia sozinha.

Fora do meu controle.

Minha mão se inclinava sobre o papel, movendo-se em círculos curtos, indo para cima e para baixo. Era como se ela estivesse desenhando por si mesma.

Como se desenhasse sem mim.

Como se fosse guiada por uma mão fantasma, continuei a desenhar. Olhando para baixo, perplexa, com medo, deixei minha mão terminar o desenho.

Eu sabia que não podia detê-la.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**E**u estava ofegante quando terminei o retrato. Minhas mãos estavam suadas, meus dedos tinham câimbras.

Não sei quanto tempo demorou, mas eu sabia que nunca havia desenhado algo tão rápido na vida.

Descansando as duas mãos na mesa, inclinei-me sobre o bloco e olhei para baixo, para o rosto que eu havia desenhado.

Era o rosto de um rapaz.

Não era alguém que eu conhecia.

Não era alguém que eu pudesse reconhecer.

Ele tinha cabelos ondulados e escuros. Um cacho caía sobre sua testa estreita.

Tinha aqueles olhos escuros, sérios. Olhos sombrios. Olhos perturbados, profundos.

O nariz não combinava com aqueles olhos. Era pequeno demais e um pouco arrebitado.

Abaixei o olhar e descobri que eu o havia desenhado sorrindo. O sorriso também não tinha nada a ver com os olhos sombrios. Ele tinha um sorriso prazeroso e lábios finos.

-Uau... – sussurrei.

Será que era alguém que eu tinha visto antes?

Ele não parecia nem um pouco familiar.

Será que era um rosto inventado?Não era o rosto de uma pessoa real?Apenas um fruto da minha imaginação?

Estudei-o com cuidado, ainda ofegante. Ainda sentindo a pressão daquela força invisível que guiava a minha mão.

O retrato tinha muitos detalhes. O rosto parecia muito um rosto de verdade. Um rosto _especifico_.

Estudei o cacho de cabelos que caía de forma casual sobre a testa. Meus olhos foram mais para baixo.

-O que é isso? – perguntei a mim mesma.

E, depois, meus olhos pararam na sombrançelha esquerda.

Uma cicatriz, pequena e fina, dividia a sombrançelha ao meio.

Aquele detalhe me fez suspirar. Era muito real. Muito singular. Será que eu poderia ter tirado aquela cicatriz da minha imaginação?

Talvez. Mas porque eu nunca havia desenhado uma cicatriz como aquela antes?

Eu me inclinei sobre o retrato.

-Quem é você? – perguntei.

Os olhos escuros olhavam para mim.

O sorriso dos lábios finos do rapaz não me revelavam nada. Nada mesmo.

Com um gemido baixo, arranquei a folha do bloco. Depois, amassei-a na forma de uma bola e joguei-a na lixeira ao lado da mesa.

Minhas mãos estavam frias e úmidas. Os pêlos da minha nuca estavam em pé.

Minha garganta estava apertada. Por causa do medo?

Eu não queria aquele desenho por perto. Eu não queria ver aquele rosto desconhecido.

Eu queria desenhar meu próprio retrato.

Enxuguei as mãos nas pernas da minha calça jeans. Depois, remexi de novo os lápis de carvão, procurando por um que tivesse a ponta mais grossa.

Peguei o pequeno espelho quadrado da minha penteadeira, levei-o para a mesa e coloquei-o ao lado do bloco de desenho. Inspecionando a mim mesma no espelho, ajeitei meus longos cabelos louros. E limpei uma mancha de carvão da bochecha.

Decidi que não desenharia as minhas sardas. Fingiria que elas não estavam ali, que eu tinha pele lisa e sedosa como a de Sango.

Sango.

Senti-me tentada a ligar para Sango. Eu queria desenhá-la para o meu portifólio. Eu já a havia desenhado antes.

Aquelas maçãs do rosto altas, perfeitas eram muito divertidas de se desenhar.

Sango é muito convencida, pensei. Meus desenhos nunca a satisfaziam. Ela dizia que eu fazia que ela parecesse uma garota bonita e burra. "Kagome, por que eu sempre fico com essa aparência de cabeça oca nos seus desenhos?", ela perguntou depois da nossa última sessão.

-Eu pinto o que vejo – impliquei.

Ela não sorriu. Ela sempre se leva a sério demais.

Acho que se eu fosse tão bonita quanto Sango, eu também me levaria tão a sério.

Ela me obrigou a mudar o sorriso dela várias vezes. Eu não conseguia fazê-lo certo.

Depois, me virei para ver meu próprio rosto no espelho. Vou fazer você tão sofisticada quanto Sango, falei a mim mesma.

Inclinei-me sobre o papel e comecei a desenhar.

Comecei com os olhos.

Não. Espere.

Esses olhos, não.

Minha mão se movia rapidamente, fora do meu controle.

Fora de controle.

O traçado daquele rosto magro.

Os olhos escuros. O cabelo ondulado. O nariz arrebitado.

-Espere aí!Não!

Eu estava desenhando aquele rapaz de novo. O mesmo rosto.

Senti um calafrio. Um formigamento gelado que atravessou a minha nuca.

-Nada disso!

Arranquei a folha do bloco sem terminar o retrato. Nem perdi tempo amassando a folha. Eu a joguei por cima da mesa e a vi flutuar até cair no chão.

Respirei fundo. E ignorando a tremedeira da minha mão, comecei a desenhar de novo.

Desta vez, fiquei com os olhos no espelho. Via o meu reflexo enquanto desenhava, determinada a desenhar a mim mesma.

O meu próprio rosto e não o rosto daquele garoto. O _meu_ rosto.

Mas não adiantava, a minha mão não cooperava.

-Não, por favor, não! – Gritei de susto quando a minha mão começou a se mexer sozinha. Minha mão abaixava e subia, desenhando, rabiscando, terminando os detalhes.

Os detalhes do rosto do garoto.

A cicatriz. A cicatriz branca, delgada, que atravessava uma sombrançelha. As sobrancelhas pretas, arqueadas um pouco acima dos olhos taciturnos.

-Nada disso! – Arranquei a folha do desenho e joguei-a no chão, do lado da outra.

Rapidamente, eu puxei a capa e fechei o bloco de desenho. Enfiei os lápis na gaveta.

Meu coração disparou. Enxuguei minhas mãos suadas nas pernas da minha calça novamente.

E olhei para os dois desenhos no chão. Os dois rostos. Do mesmo garoto. O mesmo garoto desconhecido.

-Quem _é_ você?Quem?

Ele olhava pra mim, como se tentasse responder. Como se estivesse tentando me dizer algo.

Tentando me dizer _o quê_?

-Por que estou desenhando você?Por que não consigo desenhar o que quero?

Eu me abaixei. Peguei as duas folhas de papel e as rasguei.

Eu as rasguei várias vezes. Rasguei-as em tiras bem finas.

E me perguntei: _Será que estou maluca?Estou completamente maluca?_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

**N**aquela noite, corri para encontrar Kouga no shopping às oito horas. Nós marcamos um encontro para ver o filme das oito e meia. Ele trabalha nos finais de semana atrás do balcão da Pizzaria do Pete. Parece que o pai de Kouga é amigo do dono ou algo assim. Geralmente, Kouga larga o serviço um pouco antes das oito horas.

Eu tive dificuldade para achar uma vaga para o carro perto do cinema. Finalmente, tive de parar do outro lado do estacionamento, perto do Doughnut Hole.

Comecei a correr quando vi que tinha esquecido de apagar os faróis do carro.

-Aaaaah! – dei um gemido de raiva e voltei correndo para o carro.

Na hora em que cheguei ao cinema, já havia se passado alguns minutos depois das oito. O saguão estava lotado. Eu senti que vi metade da minha escola enquanto procurava por Kouga.

Finalmente, eu o achei ao lado do balcão da pipoca. E, para minha surpresa, vi Ayame também.

Ela estava com um braço colocado de modo casual em cima dos ombros de Kouga. E eles riam sobre alguma coisa, e estavam com a cabeça bem perto uma da outra.

O que é isso?, perguntei a mim mesma.

Ayame sempre flerta com Kouga quando estou por perto. Eles vivem implicando e brincando um com o outro.

Mas eu nunca parei para pensar que ela flerta com ele quando eu _não_ estou por perto.

Vê-los rindo juntos, vê-la com o braço nos ombros dele como se ela fosse sua dona, me deixava um pouco chateada.

Afinal, Ayame era minha amiga. Eu não queria começar a pensar coisas ruins sobre ela.

Fui abrindo caminho no meio da multidão e corri até eles. Ayame tirou os braços dos ombros de Kouga e deu um passo atrás quando me viu.

-Oi, tudo bem? – perguntou Kouga. Ele abriu para mim seu belo sorriso. Aquilo fez com que eu me sentisse melhor imediatamente.

-Tudo – respondi. Eu havia decidido no carro não contar nada a ele sobre a tarde estranha que tive, sobre o rosto que eu vivia desenhando quase contra a minha vontade.

Kouga passou por muitas coisas chatas comigo desde o acidente. Ele tem sido bom demais comigo, tão compreensivo sobre a minha perda de memória.

Às vezes, eu não conto a ele coisas chatas que passam pela minha mente. Eu não quero que pense que eu estou louca ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

-Tudo bem? – perguntei alegre. Segurei a mão dele. Eu estava muito feliz ao vê-lo.

-Tudo igual. Fui trabalhar. – Ela apontou para várias manchas de molho de tomate na blusa dele. – Dá para notar?

Eu ri.

-Você está cheirando a pizza também. Humm.

-Eu estava fazendo compras e encontrei o Kouga – Ayame falou depressa. Ela enrolou uma mecha de cabelos ruivos em um dedo. – Ele disse que não haveria problema se eu fosse ao cinema com vocês.

-É claro que não há – respondi correndo. – _Apenas tire as suas patas de cima dele!_, pensei.

Depois, eu me senti mal por ter pensado aquilo.

-Já comprei as entradas. Vamos entrar – disse Kouga.

-Precisamos de pipocas – insistiu Ayame. Ela foi na direção da fila do balcão.

Poucos minutos depois, ela voltou com um copo gigantesco, cheio de pipocas com manteiga.

-Comprei uma porção pequena – ela brincou.

Kouga guiou-me pelos ombros para dentro do cinema. Os trailers já haviam começado. Encontramos lugares perto da frente. Eu sempre gostei de sentar o mais perto possível. Não gosto de ninguém sentado na minha frente. Eu gosto de me sentir na tela.

Kouga sentou-se entre eu e Ayame, com o copão de pipocas em seu colo. Ayame e eu nos servíamos.

Vi a mão de Ayame encostar na de Kouga algumas vezes. Fiquei pensando se foi de propósito.

Cada vez que ela o tocava, eu sentia um calafrio.

Meu telefone tocou logo depois da meia-noite. Espantada tirei o telefone do gancho antes do final do primeiro toque.

-Alô?

-Oi, sou eu.

-Ayame? – Não pude esconder a minha surpresa. Kouga e eu tínhamos acabado de deixá-la em casa meia hora antes. – Você está bem?

-Estou. Tudo bem. Eu...Só queria conversar.

Bocejei e olhei para o relógio. Qual será o problema da Ayame?, perguntei a mim mesma. Eu havia passado a noite inteira com ela.

-Nós não tivemos uma chance para conversar direito – ela explicou. – Foi um filme bem chato, não foi?

Levei o telefone para o outro lado do quarto e sentei na beira da minha cama.

-Jim Carrey estava engraçado – respondi. – Ele é muito tosco e sempre me faz rir.

-Kouga riu tanto que pensei que ele ia engasgar! – Ayame exclamou.

-Você conhece o Kouga – falei, ajeitando a manga da camiseta comprida coma qual geralmente eu durmo.

E, depois, pensei: _Quanto você conhece Kouga de verdade, Ayame?_

-Ele, geralmente, é o único que ri nesses filmes – continuei, afastando aquele pensamento amargo da minha mente. – Kouga ri de qualquer coisa. Especialmente se for tosco.

Houve um longo silêncio do lado da Ayame. Depois, ela disparou:

-Eu sinto muito ciúme de você.

-O quê?

Minha gata, Rooney, pulou para o meu lado, na cama. Eu a empurrei gentilmente de volta para o chão. Ela deixa tudo coberto de pêlos brancos e marrons.

-Você me ouviu – Ayame disse diretamente. – Eu falei que tenho ciúme. Kouga é um cara muito legal.

-É, ele é mesmo – respondi. Que bobeira. Eu admiti. Mas não sabia mais o que dizer.

Bem, o que mais eu poderia dizer para Ayame?Então, é por causa disso que você vive dando em cima dele?Eu nunca poderia dizer isso. Ela é minha amiga.

E, hoje, ela parecia estar um pouco perturbada.

-Você está bem? – perguntei.

Outro silêncio. Eu podia ouvi-la andando para frente e para trás em seu quarto. Eu a imaginei vestindo pijama com seus cabelos ruivos soltos sobre os seus ombros.

-Acho que estou um pouco deprimida – ela admitiu, falando baixinho.

-O que há de errado? – perguntei, empurrando Rooney para fora da cama de novo. Eu me inclinei para acariciar a gatinha, mas ela saiu do quarto a toda disparada.

-Nada. Tudo. Nada. Tudo – respondeu Ayame. Ela adorava falar de modo enigmático.

Eu esperei a explicação dela.

-Comecei a pensar em algumas coisas hoje. Antes do filme – ela disse. – Você sabe, coisas diferentes. Eu tive uma longa conversa com meus pais.

Opa, pensei. Os pais de Ayame eram as pessoas mais sombrias, mais deprimentes do mundo.

-Você sabe que não poderei ir à faculdade no próximo período. – suspirou Ayame. – Não há dinheiro para isso, e as minhas notas não são boas o bastante para ganhar uma bolsa.

Ela soltou uma risada irônica.

-Eu não conseguiria nem uma bolsa para entrar na Waynesbridge "Junior College"!

Essa história de "Junior College" era uma brincadeira que fazíamos com o pessoal de Shadyside. Nós a chamávamos de "curso secundário II"!

-Então, terei de ficar em casa e trabalhar por alguns anos – continuou Ayame. – Você sabe, para juntar algum dinheiro. – Ela suspirou de novo.

-Foi um baque chato – concordei. – Mas isso não é o fim do mundo, Ayame, sabe...

-Você tem sorte, Kagome – ela me interrompeu. – Você tem pais legais, e eles têm uma condição boa. Você tem Kouga. Você tira notas boas. Você é uma artista de talento...

-Ayame, pare! – gritei, ficando de pé. – Você está errada. Sei que você _pensa_ que tenho uma vida _perfeita_. Mas...

-Não, eu não – Ayame me cortou.

-Hã? – A resposta dela me surpreendeu.

-Não, não penso, Kagome – ela repetiu. E, depois, a voz dela ficou estranha. Meio apertada. E fria. – A sua vida não é tão perfeita quanto você pensa – ela disse.

Respirei fundo.

-Como assim? – perguntei, com alguma timidez.

Silêncio.

-Ayame, o que você quis dizer com isso?

-Eu preciso desligar – ela sussurrou. – Meu pai está gritando para eu sair do telefone.

-Espere – insisti.

Ouvi um clique, e a linha ficou muda.

Atirei o telefone na cama. Cruzei os braços sobre o meu peito. Apertei o tapete com meus dedos dos pés.

"_A sua vida não é tão perfeita quanto você pensa_."

O que ela quis dizer com essa afirmação.

Algo sobre Kouga?Algo sobre Kouga e Ayame?

Ou será que era algo muito pior?


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

**- V**amos, Rooney. Venha cá. – Falei dando tapinhas no meu colo.

Eu estava esticada no sofá da saleta, usando um jeans surrado e uma camiseta velha, e senti vontade de abraçar Rooney e fazer carinho nela. Mas, claro, Ela não chegava perto de mim.

Por que os gatos têm sempre que agir como gatos?

Era domingo à tarde, e eu estava me sentindo muito sozinha. Mamãe e papai foram visitar uns amigos do outro lado da cidade. Acabei de fazer o dever de casa cedo. Mas também não haveria aula no dia seguinte. Havia uma espécie de reunião para os professores.

Liguei para Sango para ver se ela queria sair. Não estava em casa. Kikyou também havia saído.

Então, agora eu estava esticada na saleta, meio que vendo, pela janela, a neve cair lá fora, meio que assistindo a um programa sobre esqui na TV, do outro lado da sala.

-Rooney, venha aqui!

A gatinha se virou e foi embora com a cauda empinada.

Recostei a cabeça no braço do sofá. E olhei para a tela da TV.

E vi uma cabana. Uma cabana de madeira cercada pela neve. A neve caía rolando do telhado.

-Oh!

Eu me sentei.

Minha cabeça estava rodando. Eu me senti tonta.

Um flash. Um flash de memória.

A cabana. A neve. Eu estava começando a me lembrar.

Fiquei em pé com um pulo. Meu coração estava disparado. De repente, comecei a sentir frio. Como se eu estivesse em pé do lado de fora daquela cabana coberta de neve.

Fechei os olhos, tentando me concentrar. Lutando para resgatar mais um pouco daquelas lembranças.

Eu tinha uma imagem na mente. A cena na TV trouxe aquela imagem de volta. Mas eu precisava mais do que uma imagem. Eu precisava me lembrar _mais_.

Mantendo a cabana coberta de neve na mente, tentando não perder aquela sensação estranha, subi a escada correndo até o meu quarto. Me joguei em cima da minha mesa. Fechei os olhos de novo.

E tentei me deixar levar para dentro daquela cana. Tentei fazer contato com aquela neve. Tentei ver tudo. Tentei lembrar...

Opa!Duas cabanas. Eu vi duas cabanas, lado a lado.

A neve se acumulou ao lado das paredes da cabana. A neve se acumulava, fechando as janelas como uma cortina. As janelas tinham um brilho dourado, refletindo a brilhante luz do sol.

A neve também brilhava. Tudo era muito brilhante, claro e frio.

Onde estou?, pensei. Será que eu conheço essas duas cabanas?Será que eu já estive lá?Será que é uma lembrança de verdade?Uma lembrança que está voltando?

Ou será que é apenas a minha imaginação?

Tentei não pensar. Eu só queria ver.

E, de fato, comecei a ver. Vi algumas pessoas, coloridas, uma mancha brilhante na neve prateada.

Era muito difícil de ver algo por causa daquele brilho forte. Como se a luz branca tivesse formado uma cortina que escondia os rostos das pessoas de mim.

Eu me concentrei mais ainda.

Olhei para as cores que se moviam sobre a neve. As cores viraram pessoas.

Eu vi quatro garotas.

-Ei! – gritei quando reconheci uma das garotas da frente.

Eu. Eu me reconheci. Vi meus longos cabelos castanhos saindo da minha touca de lã azul para esquiar. Reconheci meu traje de esqui azul e branco.

Concentrei. Concentrei.

Forcei a ir mais longe naquela cena. Mais longe dentro daquela lembrança.

E minhas três amigas se moveram, atravessando aquela cortina de luz, andando pela neve, deixando-me ver claramente. Kikyou, Ayame e Sango.

Elas estavam lá comigo.

Eu podia ver os sorrisos delas. Podia ver suas bochechas rosadas. Podia ver a condensação da respiração delas enquanto andavam. Suas botas entravam fundo na neve.

E, de repente, estávamos dentro da cabana.

Quente e brilhante. Um fogo alaranjado queimava na lareira de pedras. Canecas com sidra quente.

Isso. Nós quatro estávamos sentadas em volta da mesa. Eu podia ver a toalha xadrez vermelha e branca. As canecas brancas, Elas colavam na toalha de plástico quando nós as levantávamos.

O fogo crepitava, deixando nossos rostos bem dourados.

E, então, uma batida na porta. As cadeiras de madeira arrastando-se nas tábuas do chão.

Gritos lá fora. Mais batidas na porta.

Quem será?

Nós quatro pulamos. Kikyou chegou primeiro na porta.

Agora, eu podia vê-la muito claramente.

Ela vestia um suéter amarelo vivo por cima de uma calça para esquiar azul-marinho. Usava uma faixa em seus cabelos escuros. Seu rosto ainda estava vermelho por causa do frio.

Ela abriu a porta da cabana. Um golpe de vento frio. Cristais de neve brilhantes no ar.

Eu podia ver muito claramente agora.

Mas quem estava na porta?

Kouga?

Isso. Eu vi Kouga. Reconheci seu casaco preto para esquiar. O capucho preto cobria seus cabelos escuros.

Kouga estava lá. E dois outros garotos.

Isso. Dois garotos.

Mas eu não podia vê-los. Não podia ver o rosto deles.

Os outros dois garotos...Por que eu não podia vê-los?

Eu pisquei. E a cena desapareceu.

Como se alguém tivesse apagado as luzes.

Os garotos. Minhas amigas. O fogo laranja. As canecas de sidra. A cabana, A neve. Tudo desapareceu.

Pisquei novamente e, depois, fechei os olhos. Eu queria voltar, voltar para a cabana. Voltar para a minha lembrança.

Mas eu só via uma escuridão em turbilhão.

Abri os olhos e olhei para o topo da mesa.

-Hã? – Soltei um gemido baixo quando percebi que havia desenhado no bloco o tempo todo.

Sem perceber, eu desenhava.

Ergui o bloco e estudei-o.

E vi, para o meu horror, que havia desenhado aquele rosto de novo.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

**N**a manhã seguinte, uma segunda-feira cinzenta e repleta de vento, acordei na hora de ir para a escola. Depois, lembrei que teria o dia de folga.

Tentei voltar a dormir, mas não consegui. Quando levantei me arrastando por volta das nove horas, vi Rooney enrolada, dormindo profundamente ao pé da cama.

- Você ficou ai a noite toda? – perguntei a ela.

Ela não se mexeu.

Passei a manhã fazendo pequenas tarefas para a minha mãe. Quando voltei para casa pouco depois do meio-dia, vi Sango esperando por mim na cozinha.

- Ei... oi! – Eu não pude esconder a minha surpresa. – Tudo bem?

Ela apertou seus perfeitos olhos castanhos escuros brilhantes na minha direção.

- Esqueceu? Você prometeu que sairia comigo hoje.

Olhei fixamente para ela, tentando me lembrar.

Será que minha memória estava brincando comigo?

Sango usava um colete de couro preto aberto por cima de uma blusa marrom de gola rulê. O suéter ia até quase a altura dos joelhos dela, por cima de sua folgada calça jeans preta. Seus cabelos escuros estavam presos em um simples rabo-de-cavalo, que chegava até a metade das costas.

- A sessão de fotos – ela disse impacientemente. Ela abriu a porta da geladeira e tirou uma garrafa pequena de água-tônica. – Lembra, Kagome? Você prometeu que iria comigo.

- Ah, é. Isso. – Eu começava a me lembrar. Sango e eu planejamos isso há algumas semanas.

- Eu nunca trabalhei com esse fotógrafo antes. E o estúdio dele fica em uma região perigosa da cidade, em Old Village. E os meus pais estavam ocupados demais para me levar, claro – reclamou Sango. – Então, eu me sentiria muito melhor se você fosse comigo, certo?

- Certo. Sem problema – respondi.

Eu sempre sentia não ter palavras perto de Sango. Ela falava em _avalanches_. As palavras _desabavam_ da sua boca, continuavam caindo até eu me sentir soterrada pela neve!

Ela deu um pequeno gole na garrafa de água-tônica.

- Eca! Odeio isso, mas, pelo menos, tem menos calorias.

- Também temos Coca-Cola Diet – ofereci.

Ela balançou a cabeça, deu outro gole e jogou o cabelo para trás.

- Eles me disseram para não fazer nada com o cabelo, então, eu apenas o joguei para trás. Acho que vão penteá-lo quando eu chegar lá.

Ela colocou a garrafa em cima da mesa e olhou para mim.

- Você fez alguma coisa diferente no cabelo?

Eu ri.

- Não. O vento jogou-o para trás quando saí e esqueci de escová-lo.

Nós duas rimos.

- E como você está? – perguntou Sango, com a expressão mais séria. Mas ela não esperou pela minha resposta. – É melhor nós irmos. Gosto de chegar cedo na primeira vez em que trabalho com alguém. Mas você sabe que nós vamos ficar esperando um pouco de qualquer maneira.

Ela suspirou.

- Esses caras levam horas para acertar a iluminação. E alguns fusíveis sempre queimam. Mas eu não quero ser a causa do atraso de ninguém. Sabe, não quero que eles reclamem com a minha agência, que tem me arranjado alguns trabalhos legais.

Finalmente, ela respirou.

- Quer ir com o meu carro? – perguntei.

Ela deu um gole final na água-tônica.

- Tudo bem, obrigada. – Ela colocou seu casaco azul escuro sobre os ombros. – Obrigada por ir comigo, Kagome. É bom, pois teremos uma chance para conversar.

_Ela_ terá uma chance de conversar, pensei. E _eu_ terei uma chance de _ouvir_!

Uma neve fina começou a cair no caminho para Old Village. Os limpadores iam para a direita e para a esquerda no pára-brisa. Algumas das ruas estavam cobertas de gelo. Mas o meu velho carro da marca Volvo era difícil derrapar.

Sango me falou sobre algumas roupas que havia comprado na loja de departamentos Dalby.

- Acho que comprei demais, mas o papai disse que posso deduzir o imposto delas se eu as usar em uma sessão de fotos. Contei que talvez eu vá fazer um comercial para a TV em Nova York? Um primo meu. Jakotsu? Acho que você não o conhece. Ele conhece um caça-talentos de uma grande agência de lá. Ele acha que consegue me arranjar um teste para um comercial, se eu fizer um portfólio de fotos melhorzinho.

A palavra "portfólio" me fez lembrar do meu bloco de desenho. Do rosto que eu vinha desenhando repitidas vezes. E pensei se Sango reconheceria aquele rosto. No inverno passado, o Dr. Bankotsu disse aos meus amigos para não tentarem me ajudar a recuperar a minha memória. "Ela precisa voltar naturalmente", ele disse a eles. "Não tentem dar nenhuma dica a Kagome.A mente dela deve voltar ao que aconteceu segundo o seu próprio ritmo."

Mas eu ainda imaginava se Sango reconheceria aquele rapaz nos meus desenhos.

A sessão de fotos correu muito bem. Fiquei no canto vendo Sango posar.

O fotógrafo era um homenzinho engraçado, gordinho como uma bola, com um cabelo ruivo preso em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo. Ele vestia jeans desbotados. E vivia falando consigo mesmo, ele não parou de falar nem um minuto enquanto estávamos lá. Com a sua tagarelice constante, quase inaudível, ele conseguiu deixar Sango em silêncio!

As fotos eram para uma fábrica de camisetas. Sango teve de usar seis estilos diferentes de camisas. A assistente do fotógrafo, uma jovem adorável, um pouco mais velha do que nós, agia como cabeleireira. Ela mudava o cabelo de Sango para cada foto.

Sango estava linda, claro. E ela ficava muito à vontade na frente da câmera, como se fizesse isso a vida toda.

Ela ficava me olhando de relance o tempo todo.

- Kagome, tem certeza de que não está entediada?

Garanti a ela que eu estava me divertindo. Isso é o mais perto que _eu_ chegarei de um estúdio fotográfico!, pensei.

Depois, levei Sango para casa. A neve havia parado de cair, mas as ruas continuavam cobertas de gelo. O céu estava tão cinzento quanto a noite.

- Fui a uma festa ontem – Sango me disse, escovando o cabelo, olhando-se no pequeno pára-sol do carro.

- Eu liguei para você – respondi. – Imaginei onde você estava.

- Foi na casa de Hiten Brandt. Os pais dele viajaram. – Ela levantou os olhos. – É claro que tudo ficou fora de controle.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei.

Ela jogou a escova na bolsa e fechou o pára-sol:

- Miroku estava lá.

Olhei para ela. Eu quase avancei um sinal.

- É mesmo?

- Miroku é muito maluco – resmungou Sango. – Sabe, não dá para acreditar. Ele bebeu tanta cerveja...

- Ele está bebendo de novo? – Balancei a cabeça. Pobre Miroku. Eu sentia muita pena dele.

- Ele bebeu demais, começou a dançar e desmaiou – relatou Sango.

Ela franziu o rosto.

- Ele simplesmente caiu. Bem em cima das batatas fritas e da comida que estava sobre a mesa de café. Depois, ficou deitado lá, no meio da comida. Que bagunça. Todas aquelas coisas derramadas no tapete.

Ela fez um som de estalos com a boca, um sinal de reprovação.

- Hiten e Shippou Newkirk, e alguns outros garotos, tiveram de pegá-lo e esticá-lo no sofá. Sabe, ele estava completamente apagado.

- Uau – sussurrei. – Más notícias.

Sango fez uma cara de nojo.

- Não sei como eu saí com ele. Sabe, o que vi nele? Ele é um completo idiota.

- Adriana diz que ele ficou assim por sua causa – disparei. – Porque você deu um fora nele.

Sango ficou boquiaberta. Suas bochechas pálidas ficaram coradas.

- E daí? – ela resmungou.

- Você não se importa? – perguntei.

Ela balançou a cabeça:

- Não mesmo. – E acrescentou: - Ele vai superar isso tudo.

Decidi mudar de assunto.

- Ayame me ligou tarde sábado à noite. Conversamos por um longo tempo. Ela parecia estar muito deprimida, muito para baixo.

Sango se virou em seu assento para ficar de frente para mim.

- O que você disse a ela? – perguntou Sango.

- Nada demais – respondi, parando o carro na calçada da casa de Sango. – O que eu poderia dizer a ela?

Sango abriu a porta, ela se inclinou para dentro do carro.

Fiquei espantada ao ver a expressão tensa e estranha no rosto dela.

- Ei, Kagome – ela disse, abaixando o tom da sua voz quase num sussurro.

- O quê?

- Cuidado com a Ayame.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

**N**o dia seguinte, fui à minha consulta semanal com o Dr. Bankotsu.

O Dr. Bankotsu tem um ar jovial, cabelos pretos compridos e lisos, olhos azuis claros e uma covinha em cada bochecha. Ele usa camisas pólo e calças de algodão. Ele tem ombros largos e braços que parecem ser muito fortes. Acho que ele malha.

Ele não se parece nem um pouco com um psicólogo. Para mim, ele se parece mais com aqueles carinhas surfistas daquele programa "S.O.S. Malibu". Mas ele é muito esperto e tem me ajudado bastante.

O consultório dele também não é como eu esperava. Ele tem um pôster de Jimi Hendrix na parede atrás da mesa. Não tem um divã. Em vez disso tem duas confortáveis poltronas de couro que ficam uma de gente para a outra, uma para o paciente e outra para ele.

Eu gosto do Dr. Bankotsu. Mas não posso dizer que espero ansiosa pelas minhas consultas com ele.

Elas são dolorosas. Não é por causa do que eu lembrei sobre novembro. Mas por causa do que eu não consigo me lembrar.

Às vezes, sinto-me constrangida por causa do pouco progresso que fiz. Sabe como é, quando digo ao Dr. Bankotsu que ainda não consigo me lembrar de nada. Sinto como se eu o decepcionasse.

Mas hoje, eu estava animada. Hoje, sentei nervosa na pequena sala de espera, ansiosa para entrar no consultório.

Hoje, finalmente, eu tinha algo para contar para ele.

- Eu... E eu acho que a minha memória está começando a voltar – falei assim que sentei. Eu estava me sentindo muito agitada, muito nervosa, cheguei a gaguejar. Abri minhas mãos geladas em cima dos braços quentes da cadeira de couro e silenciosamente instruí a mim mesma a me acalmar.

- É mesmo? – o Dr. Bankotsu passou a mão em seus cabelos pretos. Depois, ele bateu seu lápis no comprido bloco amarelo que tinha no colo.

- É. Eu... Vi uma coisa. Uma imagem na minha mente. – continuei.

Ele se inclinou para frente. Seus olhos azuis claros examinaram o meu rosto, como se estivesse tentando ler a minha mente.

- O que você viu, Kagome?

Engoli a seco. De repente, a minha boca ficou seca. Apertei os braços da poltrona.

- Eu vi duas cabanas – falei a ele. – Na neve. Sabe, havia muita neve. Neve no chão, no telhado das cabanas. A cabana... Ficava no topo de uma colina. Uma colina muito íngreme.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

Instantaneamente, senti-me decepcionada.

Eu não sabia o que esperava que ele fizesse. Dar um pulo em sua poltrona? Levantar correndo para vir me abraçar? Gritar: "Isso! Isso! Que maravilha!"?

Não sei o quê. Mas eu esperava mais do que um aceno com a cabeça.

- Isso é bom, Kagome – ele falou finalmente. E concordou com a cabeça novamente. Depois, ele escreveu algo em seu bloco.

- Será que é uma lembrança de verdade? – perguntei ansiosa. – Havia duas cabanas no topo de uma colina coberta de neve? Elas têm algo a ver com... Com o que aconteceu?

Ele ignorou minhas perguntas.

- O que mais você viu?

Eu suspirei. Por que ele não estava mais animado? Por que ele não estava sendo mais solícito?

- O que mais havia na imagem? – ele insistiu baixinho, batendo agora o seu lápis na poltrona.

Contei a ele o resto. Sobre Ayame, Sango e Kikyou. Sobre ver Kouga e dois outros rapazes. Sobre como eu não conseguia ver o rosto dos outros meninos.

Mais uma vez, ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu estou começando a me lembrar? Minha memória está voltando? – perguntei impacientemente.

- Acho que sim – ele respondeu. Esperei que ele sorrisse ou demonstrasse alguma emoção, qualquer emoção. Mas, nada.

Acho que ele estava sendo profissional. Mas eu queria que ele fosse _humano_. Eu queria que ele me ajudasse.

- Isso é encorajador, Kagome – ele disse finalmente. E cruzou suas pernas compridas. Ele usava mocassim com meia branca. – O que mais você viu?

- Só isso. – Tentei lembrar se eu tinha visto mais alguma coisa. Mas a imagem havia desaparecido da minha mente antes que qualquer pessoa na cabana tivesse dito ou feito algo. – Ah! – falei alto, lembrando de repente dos desenhos que eu havia levado.

Ele sentou ereto na poltrona.

- O que houve, Kagome?

Peguei a mochila no chão e comecei a abri-la.

- Eu quase esqueci. Trouxe estes desenhos para o senhor.

Puxei as folhas do bloco de desenho e as desdobrei.

- São desenhos que fiz – falei a ele. – De um rosto.

Dei um dos desenhos para ele.

- Eu vivo desenhando o mesmo rosto, o mesmo rapaz, várias vezes – falei. – Não sei por quê. É quase como se eu desenhasse contra a minha vontade.

Levantei dois desenhos, um em cada mão.

- Conhece este rapaz, Dr. Bankotsu? – perguntei ansiosa. – Conhece?

Para a minha surpresa, ele olhava para os desenhos com olhos arregalados. E ele estava boquiaberto.

Não tinha mais aquela expressão implacável de profissional.

Ele olhava para os meus desenhos completamente chocado.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

**A**cabei o dever de casa cedo no sábado. Eu estava um pouco entediada. Kouga viajou, foi visitar uns primos com a família.

Sentei no meu quarto, ouvindo a música que vinha lá de baixo. Papai estava sintonizado na estação Metropolitan Opera. Ele sempre gostava de ouvi-la bem alto. A porta do meu quarto estava trancada, mas eu podia ouvir a música como se estivesse na sala com ele.

Do lado de fora da janela, o céu se abria, azul e bem claro. Um monte de neve se formou no peitoril, amontoando-se contra a janela. Nevou durante dois dias. O sol, finalmente, saiu.

Olhei para baixo, para um desenho do rosto do rapaz. Olhei para seus olhos sérios. Olhei para a cicatriz que dividia sua sombrançelha.

Quem era ele?

Por que eu o vivia desenhando?

Por que o Dr. Bankotsu não me contava? E por que o Dr. Bankotsu perdeu a calma? Por que ele ficou com uma expressão tão consternada no rosto quando mostrei o desenho a ele?

Perguntas. Perguntas.

Eu tinha muitas perguntas. Mas poucas respostas.

Eu ainda olhava para o rosto do rapaz quando a porta do meu quarto se abriu, e Sango e Kikyou entraram correndo.

- E ai? – falou Kikyou.

- Você não pode ficar em casa. Precisa vir com a gente – insistiu Sango.

As duas usavam casacos azuis por cima de suas calças jeans desbotadas. As duas trouxeram uma espécie de trenó, uns escorregadores arredondados, vermelhos de plástico. As bochechas delas estavam quase tão vermelhas quanto os trenós.

- Hã? O que está acontecendo? – perguntei. Soltei o desenho em cima da mesa.

- Está maravilhoso lá fora! – exclamou Sango. – É o dia mais bonito do inverno!

- Está perfeito para andar de trenó – Kikyou falou emocionada. – Parece que a neve congelou. Há uma camada de gelo em cima dela. Você precisa ir até a Miller Hill conosco, Kagome!

Olhei espantada para elas duas. Elas agiam como meninas de dez anos de idade.

- Como é? Vocês querem andar de trenó?

As duas riram de mim. Eu sei que parecia uma idiota, mas eu estava surpresa demais.

- Por que não podemos nos divertir? – perguntou Sango. – Você sabe, como antigamente, antes de ficarmos mais velhas. Antes de só podermos agir o tempo todo como gente_ legal_.

- Vamos, Kagome – Kikyou me puxou da cadeira. – Pegue o seu casaco. Nem está tão frio lá fora. Vamos! Trouxemos um trenó extra.

- Vamos apostar corrida – sugeriu Sango. Ela ajudou Kikyou a me empurrar até a porta. – Vamos expulsar aqueles garotos de oito anos de idade da colina e ficar com ela todinha só para nós!

- Ei, por que não? – finalmente falei. Descemos a escada, uma empurrando a outra, acompanhando a ópera do papai, cantando tão alto que ele gritou para que parássemos, o que nos fez rir e cantar ainda mais alto.

Por que eu _não deveria_ me divertir?, pensei. Por que eu deveria ficar sentada no meu quarto, olhando para aquele desenho assustador?

Percebi que eu não me divertia... Que não me divertia _de verdade_ desde o acidente. Desde que perdi a memória.

Peguei o meu casaco para a neve, um par de luvas de lã grossas e segui minhas duas amigas até a porta da frente. Elas estavam certas. Era uma bela tarde. O ar está frio e agradável. A brilhante luz do sol fazia a neve brilhar como ouro.

Fomos andando até a Miller Hill, carregando nossos escorregadores redondos, rolando-os como se fossem arcos, fazendo que um batesse no outro.

Perto da parte mais alta da rua, Kikyou escorregou e caiu. Sango e eu pulamos em cima dela e enfiamos seu rosto na neve.

Ela cuspiu e se levantou rindo, iniciando uma luta livre que nos deixou molhadas e cobertas de neve.

Rindo, ofegantes por causa da nossa cansativa batalha, tiramos a neve uma das outras. Pegamos nossos discos, que haviam deslizado para o meio da rua. E continuamos a caminhar.

A Miller Hill é o lugar favorito para se andar de trenó em Shadyside. É uma colina íngreme, com alguns desníveis e se estica até um campo amplo e vazio. A neve sempre parece ser mais profunda e escorregadia na Miller Hill. É uma subida íngreme até lá em cima, mas a descida é longa, rápida e totalmente emocionante.

Hoje, a colina brilhava como uma montanha prateada. Sango, Kikyou e eu paramos ao pé da colina e olhamos lá para cima. Dezenas de crianças, de todas as idades, escorregavam até lá embaixo. Usando todos os tipos de escorregadores! Tampas de latas de lixo, bóias infláveis competiam com trenós de estilo antigo, feitos de madeira e aço.

Que bela cena!

Usando seus casacos vermelhos, azuis e violeta, toucas e chapéus coloridos, as crianças pareciam enfeites de Natal em uma grande árvore branca.

Eu sei. Eu sei. Estou começando a parecer uma poetisa ou coisa parecida.

Mas aquela foi uma visão emocionante. Era uma cena _muito_ inocente. Acho que aquilo me fez pensar em quando era mais jovem. Isso me fez lembrar de uma época muito mais feliz.

- Como a colina parece estar muito maior do que costumava ser? – Sango perguntou, saindo do caminho de dois menininhos que vinham descendo em cima de dois sacos de lixo.

- Não vá amarelar agora! – Kikyou brigou com ela. – A colina está com o mesmo tamanho de sempre. Vamos.

Escorregando e deslizando, nos inclinamos para enfrentar o vento e subimos a colina. No meio do caminho, o vento arrancou o escorregador de plástico da minha mão, e tive de sair correndo atrás dele.

Finalmente, cheguei ao topo.

Onde estavam Sango e Kikyou?

Protegi meus olhos da brilhante luz do sol com a minha mão coberta pela luva e as procurei.

Elas já estavam se preparando para escorregar. Acharam um lugar vazio de um lado, logo depois de um grupo de meninos de cara fechada. Agora, elas estavam sentando nos escorregadores.

Sango estava sentando no dela. Kikyou se jogou de barriga em cima do disco de plástico.

Corri, querendo pegar Kikyou de surpresa ao dar um empurrão nela.

Mas elas foram rápidas demais para mim.

As duas partiram dando gritos de felicidade. Os trenós desciam depressa.

Sango bateu em uma saliência. O trenó dela voou, mas ela conseguiu segurar.

Kikyou chegou lá embaixo, mas continuou escorregando. O trenó levou-a até o meio do campo ao final da colina.

Eu ri. Que belo passeio!

É a minha vez, falei a mim mesma.

Tentei lembrar da última vez em que eu estava em pé na Miller Hill, da última vez em que desci até lá embaixo.

Acho que tinha uns dez ou onze anos.

Bem, por que só as crianças de dez anos deviam se divertir tanto?

Olhei lá para baixo na colina e vi Kikyou e Sango em pé, juntas, com os trenós ao seu lado. Kikyou tirou sua touca de esquiar e estava tirando a neve de seus cabelos escuros. As duas estavam olhando para mim. Esperando que eu fosse me juntar a elas.

- Lá vou eu! – gritei, colocando as mãos cobertas pelas luvas em volta da boca. Acho que elas não conseguiram me ouvir.

Uma corrente de vento me deu um forte empurrão por trás.

Coloquei meu trenó na neve, na beira da colina. Depois, me ajoelhei.

Agarrei os lados do disco e me joguei em cima dele.

Outro golpe de vento me fez começar a escorregar antes que eu estivesse pronta.

Eu quase caí do disco enquanto escorregava. Ganhei velocidade. Dei um salto depois de bater em uma pequena elevação. Eu me segurei.

Gritei.

Ah, não.

A neve branca passava zumbindo. Uma nevasca branca.

Muito branca. Branca e fria.

Uma fria parede branca.

Não. Não.

Estou enterrada nela. Estou enterrada no branco.

Caindo mais fundo, mais fundo...

Agora, percebi que estava gritando.

Não gritava de alegria. Não gritava de felicidade.

Eu gritava de medo.

Gritava aterrorizada.

Gritei até sentir que meus pulmões iam explodir.

E continuei gritando.

Gritei demais. Gritei alto demais.

E as paredes brancas se fecharam.

Enquanto eu gritava. Gritava. Gritava de pavor.

Eu sabia que não conseguiria parar.

Eu sabia que nunca pararia.


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 11**

**N**ão lembro exatamente como cheguei em casa.

Claro, Kikyou e Sango devem ter me ajudado.

Ainda posso ver seus rostos preocupados enquanto corriam para me tirar do trenó no pé da colina. Elas tiveram de fazer força para soltar as minhas mãos do trenó e, depois, colocaram-me em pé.

Posso ver seus olhos arregalados, suas bochechas vermelhas. Elas falavam comigo freneticamente, gritavam comigo.

Mas eu não podia ouvi-las. Eu também estava gritando bem alto.

Gritando até doer a garganta.

Gritando. Gritando.

Vi os rostos preocupados das crianças ao meu redor.

Vi uma mulher levar as filhas para longe. As meninas cobriam os ouvidos com as mãos protegidas por luvas, tentando abafar o som dos meus gritos.

Eu vi todos eles. Vi como estavam espantados. Vi o medo deles.

Mas eu não conseguia parar.

Eu não conseguia me controlar. Senti como se uma criatura dentro de mim estivesse lutando para sair. Gritando, gritando e forçando para sair do meu corpo.

O que liberou tamanho pavor?

A neve? O trenó? A sensação de descer escorregando, descendo rápido demais?

O sentimento de não estar no controle?

Ou foram as paredes de neve brancas que passavam zumbindo?

O que me deixou fora de controle daquela maneira?

Acho que fui gritando até chegar em casa.

Eu não lembro mesmo. Não lembro de ter voltado para casa. E não lembro de ter, finalmente, fechado a boca, parando com aqueles horríveis gritos agudos.

Minha garganta doía. Queimava como se estivesse em chamas.

Eu não conseguia falar. Eu só conseguia sussurrar.

Kagome, você está mal, falei a mim mesma.

Onde eu estava?

Deitada na cama. Com o cobertor puxado até o queixo.

Mamãe e papai estavam lá embaixo, preparando uma xícara de chá para mim. E uma tigela de sopa quente. Papai, no telefone, tentava achar o Dr. Bankotsu.

Eu ainda estava tremendo. Meu corpo todo tremia. Minha garganta latejava e doía por causa dos gritos.

Deitada na cama, olhando para o teto branco.

O brilhante teto branco.

E eu tive outra lembrança. Outra imagem entrou na minha mente, tão rápido quanto o trenó descia a colina.

Outra lembrança.

Sobre o branco. As cabanas cobertas de neve. Os flocos de neve chegavam até as janelas. Pontas de gelo prateadas pendiam na calha de chuva como lâminas de punhais.

Eu vi Ayame, Sango e Kikyou.

Uma guerra de bolas de neve.

Ouvi um _poft_, o som de uma bola de neve batendo nas costas do casaco de Kikyou.

Ouvi uma risada. A risada de um rapaz.

Mais bolas de neve voaram.

Depois, vi Kouga ao meu lado. Cabelos castanhos saíam de um boné xadrez marrom e branco. Um sorriso no rosto. Bochechas vermelhas por causa do frio. Vapor saía de sua boca aberta.

Outro_ poft_.

Senti que me abaixei quando uma bola de neve passou zunindo por cima da minha cabeça.

Todos estavam rindo. Gritando, se divertindo bastante.

Deitada na cama, de olhos fechados, podia sentir que eu estava sorrindo. Parecia que era muito divertido.

A neve brilhava. Kouga jogou uma bola de neve em Sango. Ela se abaixou e caiu de joelhos na neve alta. Uma bola de neve atingiu-a na cabeça, arrancou sua toca para esquiar.

Rindo, ela se arrastou para fazer mais bolas de neve.

- Vou pegar você! – ela gritava para alguém, fingindo estar zangada. – Vou pegar você!

Para quem ela estava gritando?

Fiz força para ver.

Kouga?

Não. Miroku.

Miroku estava lá conosco. Usando sua jaqueta de couro. Sem chapéu ou luvas.

Eu vi seu sorriso malicioso. Vi o pequeno cavanhaque sobre o queixo dele.

_Poft_! Outra bola de neve atingiu Sango bem no peito.

Ela riu. Agarrou Miroku pela gola da jaqueta. Lutou para jogá-lo na neve alta.

Todo mundo ria.

Todo mundo estava se divertindo bastante.

Agora, eu podia ver claramente. Eu estava lembrando. Minha memória – isso era uma parte dela – estava voltando.

Ai!

Senti uma batida fria. Eu me vi na cena. Eu me vi tirando um monte de neve da minha testa.

Ouvi risos. Risos frios.

Senti outra bola de neve, dura e gelada, bater bem abaixo do colarinho do meu casaco.

Quem estava jogando? Quem estava me atacando?

Apertei os olhos, tentando ver a cena toda. Tentando me lembrar, tentando trazer tudo de volta.

E eu vi Ayame. Uma expressão zangada amarrava o rosto dela.

Ayame me atacando com bolas de neve. Formando-as furiosamente entre suas luvas verdes. Depois, levantando-as. Jogando bolas de neve em mim o mais rápido que podia.

- Ayame! – Eu vi a mim mesma gritando por ela. – Ei! Opa!

Ayame me ignorava. Atirava-as, cada vez, com mais fúria, soltando gemidos curtos depois de cada arremesso. Jogando-as o mais forte que podia.

Tentando me machucar?

Por que será que Ayame está com raiva de mim?, pensei. Por que está implicando comigo?

E, depois, eu me vi respondendo ao fogo. Eu me vi jogando bolas de neve nela. Enchendo de neve uma mão após a outra. Apertando com força. Atirando-as antes que tivessem a forma de bolas de neve.

Nós duas, agora, gritávamos. Jogando neve uma na outra. Nós nos movíamos de modo frenético, furiosamente.

Agora, os gritos eram de raiva.

Nossas expressões, também.

E, depois, senti mãos puxando-me para trás. Vendo Miroku e Kouga puxando-me para longe. Vendo Sango e Kikyou colocando-se na frente de Ayame.

Ouvindo os gritos zangados de Ayame. Mas eu não entendi as suas palavras.

Por que aquela gritaria? Por que ela estava com tanta raiva de mim?

Sango e Kikyou tiveram que segurá-la, puxá-la até a cabana. Enquanto Kouga e Miroku agarravam meus ombros, tentando me manter parada.

Toda aquela felicidade. Todos tão felizes. Aquilo desapareceu rápido demais. E eu me senti tão fria quanto o vento repleto de neve.

O branco se esvaiu. A cena escureceu.

O que está acontecendo?

Deitada na cama, lutei para manter a imagem clara. Para manter a cena viva.

Eu queria ver mais. Queria lembrar. Eu _precisava_ lembrar.

Agora, mais escuro. E mais tarde. Estou dentro de uma cabana. Eu vejo um fogo dançando na lareira do outro lado da sala.

Estou de costas para uma parece. Tomada pelas sombras.

Luto para ver através das sombras. Estou sentada em um banco comprido e baixo. Minhas costas estão encostadas na parede.

Alguém encostou em mim. Alguém sentou ao meu lado.

Está tão escuro aqui. Como se nós estivéssemos nos escondendo.

Faço força para ver o rosto dele enquanto ele me beija.

É Kouga. Só pode ser Kouga, eu sei.

Quem mais eu estaria beijando nas sombras, longe de todos os outros?

Kouga.

Eu o beijo novamente.

Está tão escuro. Eu ainda não consigo ver o rosto dele.

Kouga... por que não consigo ver você?

Porque não é Kouga.

Sinto um calafrio enquanto faço força para lembrar.

E vejo o rapaz se inclinar para frente na escuridão e encostar a boca dele na minha.

Senti os lábios dele. Empurrando. Fazendo pressão contra os meus. Com muita força. Tão insistente.

E não era Kouga.

Estou beijando outro garoto.

Não era Kouga. Quem era?

Ele se afasta. Sorri para mim.

E vejo seus olhos sérios e escuros.

Vejo aquele nariz arrebitado. A pequena cicatriz branca em cima de sua sombrançelha escura.

Estou beijando-o. Beijando-o nas sombras.

Agora, eu o vejo claramente.

Vejo o rosto dele.

O rosto que venho desenhando sem parar.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

**N**a tarde seguinte, juntei os meus desenhos do rapaz. Enfiei-os na minha mochila. E saí de fininho de casa.

Kouga, você precisa me ajudar, implorei silenciosamente. Minhas botas afundavam na camada de gelo dura que se formou na neve enquanto eu me dirigia até a casa dele. Fechei o casaco com mais força, inclinando-me contra o vento frio e constante.

Mamãe e papai queriam que eu ficasse na cama por mais outro dia. Eles não conseguiram falar com o Dr. Bankotsu. Ele estava fora da cidade, foi a uma conferência. Eles queriam que eu ficasse sã e salva em casa.

Mas eu não me sentia sã e salva, nem mesmo na minha própria cama, com a coberta puxada até o meu queixo. Sopa quente e chás não me acalmavam, não me ajudavam a relaxar.

Decidi que só ajudaria se eu soubesse a verdade.

Só se eu descobrisse o que aconteceu em novembro é que conseguiria relaxar.

E Kouga poderia me contar. Kouga poderia me ajudar.

Um forte golpe de vento frio abriu o meu casaco. Eu o fechei. Ajeitei a mochila nas costas. Inclinei-me para frente enquanto caminhava pesadamente na neve alta e dura.

A casa de Kouga apareceu no horizonte, na quadra seguinte. Duas altas sempre-verdes, cobertas de neve branca, guardavam a entrada para carro na calçada. Tiraram a neve dessa entrada e da parte da frente da calçada. A neve foi amontoada em cima do gramado. Uma única ponta de gelo, grossa como uma cenoura, pendia na porta exterior.

Tentei tocar a campainha, mas parecia estar congelada. Travada. Apertei meu dedo contra ela novamente. Mas nenhuma campainha tocou dentro da casa.

Então, eu bati. Eu havia saído de casa correndo, sem as luvas. Minha mão congelada doeu quando bati três vezes na porta. Depois, mais três vezes.

Eu podia ver luzes lá dentro. Ouvi alguém tossindo. Depois, passos.

O irmão menos de Kouga, Kohaku, abriu a porta.

- Oi – falei com a minha mão ainda erguida, pronta para bater de novo. – Kouga está em casa?

- Está, claro. – Kohaku olhou para mim. Ele tinha uma barra de chocolate em uma das mãos. Ele não saiu do caminho e nem me convidou para entrar.

- Bem, posso falar com ele? – perguntei impaciente.

Kouga apareceu antes que Kohaku pudesse responder.

Ele deu um empurrão em Kohaku para que ele saísse da frente. Kohaku retribuiu o empurrão e, depois, desapareceu.

- Kagome... oi! – Kouga colocou seus cabelos castanhos para trás com uma das mãos. Ele estava usando calças jeans largas e uma camiseta marrom e cinza da Shadyside High. – Eu não esperava...

- Preciso falar com você – disparei. Eu não queria parecer tão ansiosa. Tão desesperada. Mas, de repente, eu não podia conter a minha respiração. – Quero mostrar algo a você, Kouga. Quero que você me diga algumas coisas. Preciso de respostas.

- Bem... – Ele voltou a olhar para dentro de casa. Ele franziu o rosto. Parecia estar tenso.

Qual será o problema?, pensei, estudando o rosto dele.

Primeiro, Kohaku não me deixou entrar. Agora, Kouga está me fazendo esperar no frio.

- Posso entrar? – perguntei finalmente.

- Ah! Pode, claro. – As bochechas dele se ruborizaram. Ele deu um passo atrás.

Bati as botas no tapete escrito "bem-vindo" e entrei no clima acolhedor da casa. Eu podia sentir o frio me seguindo ao entrar. Tirei a mochila, o casaco e joguei-os no chão ao lado do sofá da sala de estar.

- Estou tomando conta de Kohaku – falou Kouga.

- Seus pais não estão em casa?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Eu precisava ver você – falei.

- Eu... eu soube o que houve ontem – Kouga gaguejou. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da sua calça jeans e dirigiu seus olhos azuis para a janela da frente. – Sinto muito. Eu... – A voz dele desapareceu.

Ele nunca ficou tão tenso assim na minha frente, pensei. Qual será o problema?

Esfreguei as mãos, tentando aquecê-las. Eu podia ouvir uma TV no fundo do corredor. Vozes engraçadas. Um programa de desenhos animados. Ouvi Kohaku rindo.

- Kouga – comecei. – Quero que você veja uns desenhos que fiz. – Eu me abaixei para pegar a mochila e ouvi um barulho na cozinha.

Ele engoliu a seco.

Eu me levantei.

- Há mais alguém aqui?

O rosto dele ficou mais vermelho.

- Não. Eu...

Atravessei a sala rapidamente. Cruzei o curto corredor. Abri a porta da cozinha.

- Ayame! – gritei. – O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?


End file.
